


Nervous

by ohmaigay



Series: WWE High School AU [2]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Basketball, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Kissing, Mild Language, Nervousness, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 17:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17965118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmaigay/pseuds/ohmaigay
Summary: Bayley gets some advice from Charlotte, which helps her contain her nerves with Sasha.





	Nervous

**Author's Note:**

> This can be seen as a follow-up to the one shot I posted before, or it can seen as completely separate. Hopefully it's good, please give feedback, and all errors or mistakes are completely my fault.

“Hi,” Bayley greeted Sasha as she met her behind the gym. Sasha had basketball practice in 30 minutes and had to go home to get her basketball bag, yet she was still insisting on meeting Bayley behind the gym to talk. Before Bayley could ask what Sasha wanted to talk about, Sasha had Bayley pressed against the bricks and was staring up at her with a hunger in her eyes that made Bayley’s knees weak. It also made her extremely nervous. Sasha pulled Bayley down to kiss her, tongue ghosting across Bayley’s bottom lip, a request for entrance. Bayley parted her lips a bit when she let out a little moan at the feeling of Sasha’s hands squeezing her hips as they kissed. Sasha’s fingers slowly moved up and under Bayley’s shirt, feeling her abs. It wasn’t until Sasha’s lips moved down her jaw that Bayley stopped her. “Wait, no, not here.” 

“Um, okay,” Sasha said, backing away from Bayley. There was a look of confusion and for a split second, hurt, which broke Bayley’s heart. She hated herself for always getting nervous when things got a little hot and heavy with Sasha. Although, she wasn’t sure she could really help it, she knew that Sasha had experience with girls like Becky, Alexa, and Charlotte, and Bayley hadn’t even kissed anybody before Sasha. Sasha had no idea and Bayley wasn’t planning on letting her know anytime soon. Especially not until she could get over the nerves and give Sasha what she obviously wanted from her. “Do you want to ride with me to my house? We can get milkshakes on the way.” 

“Actually, I’m going to, um, go do something urgent I forgot I needed to do. Bye, I love you Sash,” Bayley said, pecking Sasha’s cheek as she ran off. Sasha stood there with her shoulders slumped, hoping that she wasn’t screwing things up too much with Bayley. She didn’t want to pressure her girlfriend or freak her out at all,, Bayley was, in Sasha’s mind, the best thing to ever happen to her. It was Bayley that Sasha woke up every morning looking forward to seeing and it was making a perfect life for Bayley that drove Sasha to do her best at this point. Bayley was like Sasha’s escape from all of the hardships in life and if putting her libido on a complete halt was what it took to make Bayley comfortable and happy 24/7, then Sasha was willing to make that sacrifice. 

“Charlotte, can we talk?” Bayley asked, glad she’d caught the senior on her way into the gym. Charlotte stopped and nodded, letting Bayley take her into the bathroom to talk. “I know that you slept with Sasha last year. I’m not mad or anything, actually I couldn’t be much more grateful because Alexa has a tendency to be really mean to me for no reason.” 

“Alexa’s just kind of mean,” Charlotte said and Bayley bit her lip. “Also if you’re gonna ask me what Sasha likes in bed, I doubt I’m much help. Things were sort of messy then, neither of us were the most experienced with other girls.” 

“The problem I’m having is that I’m nervous. I get caught up in my own head thinking about Becky, Alexa, and you having slept with Sasha and I wonder if I’ll be good enough. I don’t want to disappoint her, she’s absolutely amazing and has dealt with so much shit and disappointments in her life that I don’t want to be another one,” Bayley said and Charlotte was taken aback by the sweet and innocent girl swearing. 

“Sasha loves you more than anything Bayley. Trust me when I tell you that all you need to do is talk to her about this. She’ll tell you that she loves you and that there’s nothing you could ever do to disappoint her,” Charlotte said and Bayley nodded, knowing that was exactly what Sasha would say. Every single one of the previous times that Bayley had feared disappointing her girlfriend, that was what she’d been told. “Sasha’s bound to be back soon, I bet she’d love it if you waited for her during practice.” 

“She was supposed to be my ride home anyways,” Bayley said, walking into the gym with Charlotte. Bayley sat next to Nikki and Becky as part of the unofficial girlfriend’s section of the bleachers. Sasha looked surprised to see Bayley waiting for her when she got back to the gym for practice, yet she still had the food she’d gotten for her girlfriend in her hand. “Thank you, I don’t deserve you.” 

“Bullshit,” Sasha said, kissing Bayley softly. “I don’t deserve you. Did you get your stuff sort out?” 

“Yeah, I think I did,” Bayley said and Sasha smiled. “I’m sorry if I worried you earlier. I just couldn’t stop getting really nervous when you’d kiss me and look at me with extreme heart eyes.” 

“I can’t help it, those are just the eyes you bring out,” Sasha said kissing Bayley’s hand. “I’m sorry for making you nervous. I love you Bayley, there’s no need to worry about whatever you were worrying about.” 

“I love you too Sasha.” Bayley pulled Sasha up onto her lap for a kiss, this time letting her hands roam a bit. She pulled away from the kiss and Sasha let out a little whine as she leaned forward in an attempt to reconnect her lips with Bayley’s. Bayley tapped her fingers against the side of Sasha’s thighs before she pushed her off of her lap, wanting her girlfriend to get over with practice. 

“Loving the confidence Bay,” Charlotte said and Bayley smiled at her. A pink blush formed around Bayley’s neck and moved up to her cheeks as she realized that everybody was looking at her. Sasha pecked Bayley’s lips once more before going out to the court for practice, glad that Bayley was over whatever had been making her nervous.


End file.
